Magic Plus Missingno
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: ...Equals Sheer Madness! Harry, after 4th year, is given a GameBoy with Pokémon Red in it by a regretful Dudley. After 2 weeks, Harry tries the Missingno. Glitch, which corrupts the game. In anger, Harry releases a burst of Accidental Magic, causing him to merge with Missingno. And unlock Dudley's latent magic powers. What will come of this? Chaos? Definitely.
Magic + Missingno. Chapter 1: The Beginning.

 _Hey Guys, Dark here with my 35_ _th_ _story ever written on my profile. The Info on the story is below, please enjoy this, and PLEASE REVIEW! The lack of reviews recently is kinda upsetting._

Magic + Missingno.

Harry Potter + Pokémon Xover

Characters: [Harry P., Cynthia/Shirona,] Missingno.,

Summary: ...Equals Sheer Madness! Harry, after 4th year, is given a GameBoy with Pokémon Red in it by a regretful Dudley. After 2 weeks, Harry tries the Missingno. Glitch, which corrupts the game. In anger, Harry releases a burst of Accidental Magic, causing him to merge with Missingno. And unlock Dudley's latent magic powers. What will come of this? Chaos? Definitely.

Begin!

Harry panted as tears rolled down his face. He had just woken up from a bad nightmare, even worse than usual. It was about Cedric dying in the graveyard and Voldemort resurrecting himself.

He looked at the withered alarm clock next to his bed. 7:30 AM, it said.

He turned to the door as he heard footsteps, the door opened revealing Dudley, with something in his hands.

"Hey Harry." He said, with a sad tone in his voice, piquing Harry's interest.

"Hey Dudley. Why are you here?" Asked Harry.

"W-well, I wanted to talk to you about something," The Less-fat-than-he-normally-was Teenager hesitated before exclaiming, "I'm Sorry for bullying you when we were kids!"

Harry blinked, startled by the exclamation, before his eyes went wide as he processed the words.

"Say what now? Why are you apologising Dudley? What brought on this change?" Queried Harry.

Dudley shifted as he went to sit on Harry's bed. "Well, it all began when I started to fancy a girl at school. She was really pretty, and nice. I introduced myself to her. She was nice to me, rather than starting to fear me. A few weeks after we met, I noticed that some of the older teens at school were picking on her pretty badly, like they were sneaking into the locker rooms and stealing her clothes, stuff like that. I would've laughed at it like I did at you back when we were kids, but I noticed that when she left after getting her clothes, she went into an empty room and cried. She was really feeling upset, so I went in to try and comfort her. While I was doing that, I thought back to how I treated you back when we were kids, with a new perspective on how people feel, and I was disgusted with how I acted back then. That's why I came here, to ask for forgiveness."

Harry was stunned, Dudley was feeling regretful about something. What was next? Harry fusing with some kind of Glitch? Pfft, Fat Chance!

Harry then replied, "I forgive you Dudley, but I'm curious, what's that in your hand?"

Dudley blinked before revealing what was in his hands, it was a device that has four operation buttons labeled "A", "B", "SELECT", and "START", as well as a directional pad. There was a volume control dial on the right side of the console and a similar knob on the left side to adjust the contrast. At the top of the device, a sliding on-off switch and the slot for the device's cartridges are located. The on-off switch includes a physical lockout to prevent users from either inserting or removing a cartridge while the unit is switched on.

"It's called a GameBoy. Dad bought it for me last Christmas, along with the Game. I was planning on giving this to you as a gift to begin making up for how I treated you for all those years. The game inside is called 'Pokémon Red'. I didn't understand how the game worked, but I hope you can figure it out, and teach me. Then I'll get dad to buy me another GameBoy with the other game, 'Pokémon Blue'. Then we can play it together."

Harry blinked in shock, Dudley had put more thought into that than he had thought he would have.

Harry nodded and slowly took the device, before turning it on, and scooting over so Dudley could see.

And thus began a new tale of Friendship and Mystery.

(Two Weeks Later)

Harry smiled in triumph, he had just caught Mewtwo, and by extension, completed most of the game, all he had to do was Catch the Rest of the Pokémon.

After Half an hour of originally playing the game, Harry had figured out how to play and had Told Dudley how the game worked.

Harry began to think, What should he do now? He had caught most of the Pokémon, only missing the Pokémon Blue Exclusives. Dudley wasn't home at the moment, he was at his girlfriends. His aunt and Uncle weren't here, they had left for the Supermarket a few minutes ago.

A lightbulb shone above Harry's head. He had an Idea!

The Malnourished 15 year old walked down the stairs, and went to Vernon's Work Computer.

He searched up 'Things to do in Pokémon Red'. After a minute of searching, he found something strange.

"The 7 Freakiest Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow Glitches?" Harry thought out loud.

He tensed at the sound of the door opening, he turned to see Dudley entering the room.

"What'cha doing Harry?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find something to do on Red. I've caught all of the Pokémon that aren't Blue Exclusives. I found this website with a page called 'The 7 Freakiest Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow Glitches.' I haven't read it yet, wanna read it with me?"

"Sure."

And the two read, at the end, only 2 of the 7 stood out to them.

The Missingno. Glitch, and Charizard M.

The page said nothing on how to catch them(Not that they wanted to catch Charizard M.), so they searched 'How to catch Missingno.'.

The found the Information they were looking for on a website called Kotaku. The website said 'First, you talk to a man found in the northern part of Viridian City, a location in Pokémon Red and Blue. He looks like this: You'll want to let him teach you **how to catch** a Pokémon—yes, even if you already know how to do it. After his demonstration, you should fly to Cinnabar Island, another location in Red and Blue. Once you get to the Cinnabar Island, Surf along the eastern coastlines. After a while, you will encounter Missingno..'.

Harry the grabbed his GameBoy, and when the game continued, he placed a Pokémon in the PC, leaving room for the infamous glitch Pokémon.

He followed the instructions to the letter, and in the end, he found it.

WILD MISSINGNO. APPEARED!

Harry sent out the Venusaur he started out with as a Bulbasaur. Harry used his Pokémon to weaken the Glitch with the graphic that looks like the bowels of technological hell.

After a while, he weakened it enough that he caught it with a single Pokéball.

The Pokédex loaded Missingno.'s glitched info. But everything went wrong as the screen glitched even more, and continued glitching until Harry could only see static.

Harry started to growl, as he felt a bubble build up inside of him. He felt that he needed to pop the bubble. When he did, he felt Immense Relief.

But everything around him was blown away. Dudley and the Computer were sent flying. The chairs smashed and broke against the wall, putting a hole in it.

Harry himself felt the GameBoy shock him a bit, as he unconsciously poured Magic into the GameBoy. To someone looking at Harry, he would be flickering, like a Hologram.

Then Harry saw black.

(Chapter End)

 _Hey Guys, Dark here with this nice Idea. I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I'm feeling lonely guys._


End file.
